


A World Where I was Meant to be in

by rosy_mocha



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, feraltwt - Freeform, for a little bit - Freeform, maybe..., where everything is okay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_mocha/pseuds/rosy_mocha
Summary: Walking in a field where there wasn’t any bloodshed was rare to Karl.From where Karl was from, he has always experienced war. He saw all the fights that came before, and he saw all the blood that came after.Karl just wanted some peace for once.He didn’t want to see any more fighting.Can he just be happy for once?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Sam | Awesamdude, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Where the Honk am I?

**Author's Note:**

> ( before we start the fanfic, this is all fictional! dont worry!!! im sure that karl isnt a time traveler irl lmao and also the other people mentioned in this fic arent THAT sad, DONT WORRY ITS ALL ROLEPLAY!!!! also, in canon quackity, karl, and sapnap are married so if you want to make that relationship more romantic? that's okay with me, you can make up any interpretation about what their relationship is in this fanfic, but please dont make weird comments about it!!! dont be weirdchamp. also this can apply to other relationships like for example the sbi family dynamic? if you want to think that is happening then sure! i wont explicitly say its true but its all up to interpretation. )

Walking in a field where there wasn’t any bloodshed was rare to Karl.

From where Karl was from, he has always experienced war. He saw all the fights that came before, and he saw all the blood that came after. 

Karl just wanted some peace for once.

He didn’t want to see any more fighting.

Can he just be happy for once?

As he was stuck in his thoughts, he heard a voice coming closer and closer to him

“EYYY! MY MAN, KARL!” A voice called out to him. Karl quickly turned around as he saw someone familiar.

“Q-quackity?” Karl jumped in surprised, wasn’t he suppose to be time-traveling right now?

Quackity chuckled a bit, “C’mon Karl! Are you really THAT surprised to see me?”

Why was Quackity still here? What happened?

“Anyway,” Quackity continued, “Come with me, Karl! Everybody has been looking for you, y’know?”

Karl looked back at him wide-eyed, “For... me?”

“Yeah, man! Let’s go now! We gotta get going.” Quackity took Karl’s hand started leading the way.

Now, Karl was confused hadn’t he gone through the portal? He was supposed to be somewhere else, wasn’t he? Even so, he felt something was... different. 

Something about Quackity’s smile, something about the actual joy that was coming out of his voice, what was happening? This world felt eerily... happy?

Karl was still being dragged around by Quackity, but as he was moving along with him, he probably should stop looking at the ground and take a look around this ‘new’ world. He pulled his head up to see bright blue skies with cotton candy clouds, (it felt nice to feel the sun touching his skin.) a field filled with flowers, (he had ‘spawned’ in this field, but the flowers were aesthetically pleasing to look at.) and… people, people who looked like they were having fun? (now THAT was rare to see from where he is.)

He didn’t realize who the people were but then suddenly it hit him.

“Sapnap?” he whispered to himself, he looked around more “George?” he said a little more loudly. He looked at the last person, he didn’t recognize them at first but heard that _oh_ , so iconic wheeze.

“DREAM?!” 

Uh oh, Now they have noticed him.

Sapnap was the first to shout out his name, “KARL!” he ran over to him as quickly as possible only to tackle hug him. Karl let out a small ‘oof!’ as he hit the ground.

“Karl, where were you! We were worried sick!” Sapnap shouted out, still on the ground with him. “Wow, so much for ‘mister tough guy’” George walked towards them, “SHUT UP! YOU… BITCH!” Sapnap came back at him.

“Now now... why don’t we calm down? We found Karl now.” Dream holding his hands up, trying to calm his ‘friends’ down. Oh god, that’s when Karl started panicking.

Why is Dream here? Wasn’t he suppose to be in the prison? Why does he have his MASK off? He keeps coming up with more questions and so far, has no answers.

He finally got Sapnap off of him and got up from the grass, dusting off all the dirt from his clothes.

Karl didn’t know what was happening, but decided that this was enough “Uhm, care to explain what’s going on?”

“You don’t know?” Dream responding to him, “We’re having a little party at the community house!”. Community house?

Quackity wrapping his arm around Karl’s shoulders, “Fuck yeah, we are! It’s going to be the best!” he said to him. Even with this happy atmosphere, this all felt uncomfortable to him. It felt wrong; it felt ‘new’? 

Karl moved a little to the left to try and get his ‘friend’s’ arm off of him and decided that he needed to see more of this place.

He needed a quick excuse to get him out of this situation. “Hey, that sounds great! But, I need to head off, need to uh, go finish something first.” 

Perfect.

“Oh.” Sapnap said with a sad tone, “Well, see you soon!” 

“Yep! Uh, Cya guys!” Karl waved back at the group and walked away from them, looking at the ground. 

This definitely wasn’t normal. Where was he? 

This wasn’t the past, maybe it was the future? No... Dream wouldn’t be getting out of that giant prison anytime soon. Karl kept walking. Why did they look so happy? Everyone was always so serious and on edge. He walked faster. Not forgetting the fact that Dream had his mask off, he never expected to see his face, but now, here he was. Karl could have sworn he was running at this point, well ‘was’ as soon he hit someone and fell to the floor again. 

“Aye, man! What the fuck!” Someone called out with a British accent. Karl groaning out of pain, putting his hand on his head to try and soothe the pain

“Tommy! Be careful!” Another British accent.

“What the fuck do you mean! He was the one who ran into me first!” Next thing you know, there was an argument. Great.

Karl got up from the ground and was about to apologize when he saw Tommy and,

“W-WILBUR?!” He shouted, holy HONK, this may have been more surprising to see than seeing Dream without his mask.

“W-what? Is there something on my face? Oh my god, Tommy why didn’t you tell me!” Wilbur shouted at Tommy. “C’mon Wilbur!” Tommy saying ‘bur’ a little louder than usual, “You know that you always look ugly anyway!”

“TOMMY! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!”

Seeing a dead man ALIVE and everyone acting like nothing happened was an interesting sight to see.

“You-You’re supposed to be dead,” Karl said a little louder than he would have liked.

“Excuse me?! Look, I know I haven’t slept in fucking days, but you could have at least been nice about it!” Wilbur throwing his hands around, following up with hysterical laughter by Tommy.

Why.. Why are they so happy? How did this even happen?

Karl felt like tears were running down his face.

They were.

Before he could wipe them off, the others noticed

“Whoa, whoa! Hey big man, you alright there?” He could hear the panic rising in Tommy’s voice

“Um.” Karl thinking up for an excuse, “No, It’s okay; just something in my eye, y’know?” wiping his eyes after, he could hear Wilbur do a sigh of relief.

“Sorry about that, Karl.” Wilbur sighed, “We should be on my way now, this little gremlin child is probably starting to annoy you now.” 

“HEY! I HEARD THAT YOU BITCH! I AM NOT A CHILD!”

Wilbur running past Karl, laughing his ass off while Tommy runs after him, trying to catch him.

Karl watches them slowly run off to the distance, he also noticed that Tommy didn’t seem all that sad anymore. The last time he saw Tommy, he was pretty down.

This wasn’t normal.

Well, nothing of this was normal to begin with

He sighed, what mission was he suppose to accomplish here? Every time he time-traveled, he always had a goal to do; yet nothing was popping up.

He should probably explore more. 


	2. Jealousy of Something You Don't Have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl meets new people!
> 
> (While also feeling envy, why can't he have something like that?)

Something he had not noticed before was that the SMP looked a lot different. 

  
  


_ (It also felt way too peaceful for his own good.) _

  
  


Some things stayed the same like the prime path and Tommy’s awful dirt house, but when he walked over to where l’manburg should have been, there was almost nothing there.

All that was left was a few small houses and no huge crater or massive obsidian grid in the sky. Strange.

  
  


_ (Why was there no conflict here? This was too good to be true.) _

  
  


As he was walking down the stairs of the prime path to check out ‘l’manburg?’ he noticed two figures, one of them significantly taller than the other. 

“Tubbo! I already said I wasn’t going to get that for you!”

“C’mon Ranboo! Please? Pretty please?”

Okay, maybe he could still get by them without getting caught-

“HEY! YOU OVER THERE!” 

Fuck.

“Karl! Can you help me with something!” Tubbo jumping towards him

“Don’t bother actually-” Ranboo cutting Tubbo off, “He’s just going to make you do manual labor for him again.”

“What! No, I am not!” 

“A-again!?” Karl asked, how long does he have to stay here again?

  
  


_ (He was waiting nervously, this had to be all some big trap.) _

  
  


Before anything else could be said, there was another figure in the distance coming towards the three of them.

Huh? What was that smell? It smells like cookies… 

  
  


_ (He hasn’t eaten all day.) _

  
  


Karl’s stomach grumbled; speaking of cookies, he needed to eat.

“Hello, Tubbo and Ranboo! Oh! and Karl! You’re here too!” a high-pitched voice called out to him, it had a sweet tone in it.

“Niki!” The children said in unison 

Karl looked at the pink-haired lady and waved awkwardly back at her, didn’t she also burn down the l’mantree?

  
  


_ (How could she be smiling right now? After what happened.) _

  
  


Well, that wouldn’t matter anyway. He didn’t care what other’s stances were, especially not when he was looking directly at the alternative people he once considered friends. After all, he had more important business to look after.

  
  


_ (Still, don’t trust anyone.) _

  
  


“C’mon guys! I baked some cookies for you. Why don’t you guys try some out?” 

Niki held out a tray of freshly baked cookies out for some of them to try, Karl deciding that one cookie wouldn’t hurt! He took one and took a bite.

  
  


_ (It tasted good, the chocolate chips slowly melting in his mouth.. god, was he really this hungry?) _

  
  


Ranboo and Tubbo also taking one cookie for themselves, maybe just another one for Tubbo for good measure..

“Thanks, Niki! Your bakery is always the best!” Ranboo says with food in his mouth

Niki being surprised at the sudden compliment, “A-aw.. thank you Ranboo! You didn’t have to say that!” she starts to blush a bit from embarrassment

They all started laughing.

  
  


_ (He felt envy. Was he jealous of this world?) _

  
  


Except for Karl.

  
  


_ (Why couldn’t he be as happy as them?) _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beetwt gets yall's food   
> i kinda struggled with who's relationship to put in here next so i hope it isn't too bad? this is a lot shorter than the last one so,,,, sorry about that but i had no idea what to put for this chapter :thumbs_up:


	3. Running Off Into The Distance to Hide Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not supposed to be possible. He couldn't handle any of this.  
> He needed to run.
> 
> Their joy is consuming him.

He ran off.

Nobody noticed.

Karl was running on the prime path, and he couldn’t help yet but notice that the massive museum that Eret had built was nowhere to be found, maybe because there were no big wars that were worth remembering? Or any big betrayal that happened? 

None of that happened here.

Why couldn’t it be the same for him?  _ For them? _

Looking around more, he sees some of the same buildings such as Purpled’s UFO and Niki’s and Puffy’s flower shop, but some buildings that used to be there aren’t there anymore, or just completely different.

Maybe it could be fun to explore around here more, but he needed to go somewhere else first. Not sure what, but he’ll probably figure out eventually. 

Karl was still on his toes, hearing every step on the wooden path as he tried to run away somewhere. He didn’t know why he needed to hide or why he wanted to  _ run  _ so far away from here, but this was all just too much for him. 

If things couldn’t get any worse,  _ oh, they definitely could _ .

Karl was looking down at the path while he was running, but when the one time he decided to look up to see where he was going, he saw someone right in front of him.

He quickly tried to slow down his pace, not wanting to bump into someone twice in a row, but as he did, he tripped on one of the planks and fell face-first onto someone.

It’s surprising how he doesn’t have a broken nose yet. 

“Oh my god- I am so sorry!” Karl apologized to someone (not sure who, but they do look familiar.) he was trying to awkwardly get off on top of the guy who he fell over, hopefully, they were okay. That fall looked like it hurt.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s okay!” They sounded muffled due to the mask they were wearing, but when they took off their goggles, Karl finally remembered who this was.

“Sam! I- uh, s-sorry about that.” Karl stumbling over his words a bit, “I-I wasn’t looking where I was going and-” he was panicking at this point, he hasn’t talked to Sam much, however when Dream got locked up in that prison.. let’s just say he’s gotten a lot more serious. 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Sam cuts him off, putting his hands up in defense “No need to apologize, I’m alright!” Karl watched as Sam got off from the ground, laughing a bit.

Oh right. He must’ve forgotten that he had apparently traveled to a new dimension where everyone is overly nice and everything is way too peaceful! How could he forget?

_ (Well, memory loss, for one.) _

  
  
  


Well, he probably shouldn’t blame himself for forgetting. After all, it’s just one of the time-traveling side-effects that he needed to deal with. 

“Uhm, are you sure you’re okay? That fall looked like it hurt.. you...” Karl looked back at the 6’7 giant, looking back at it now, he is pretty short. 

“Yeah yeah, It’s fine! I had my helmet on so there should be no serious harm.” Sam reassured, “Though if you don’t mind, I’m running a bit late. I need to go meet up with Ponk.”

“Alright.. see you later?” Karl then stepped off of the prime path for a second so Sam could get through, not wanting to come out as rude! of course. Sam waved goodbye and said a small ‘thanks’ back at him. 

If Karl was being totally honest, he still isn’t used to all of this. 

I mean, seeing all of your friends and enemies act differently would confuse your mind a bit. 

He wasn’t used to,  _ or at least didn’t think it was possible to, _ travel to a different alternative universe. When he did travel, it was usually in the past or the future! Never just a.. completely different timeline.

How does that even work? Could he possibly change the outcomes in here too? 

Though, changing outcomes in a universe where everything is ‘suppose’ to be perfect isn’t the best idea Karl has thought of. He wouldn’t want to ruin these people’s lives, they don’t deserve it.

  
  


_ (None of us deserved anything.) _

  
  


After all, seeing them look so happy, he could only wish the same could happen to him.

  
  


…

  
  


He takes a deep breathe and sighs

He was going to have to meet even more people, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to be honest  
> im kinda making this up as i go but hopefully this is still enjoyable !! sorry this took a while to get out, its been busy this past few days

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy uhh  
> i was supposed to add more here and this was only supposed to just be all one chapter but i kinda lose motivation a bit  
> dont worry! HOPEFULLY ill do some more chapters and that will be the end. dont expect this to be a super long fanfic cause i cant write for that long  
> i hope this wasnt super bad?? im still very new to writing fanfic and this fic is definitely going out of my comfort zone cause im planning to actually TRY and have multiple chapters also.  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed! maybe leave kudos and a comment also :]


End file.
